Stop lights for warning a following driver that the leading vehicle is making a stop are used commonly, yet these lights alone are not able to indicate different statuses of a vehicle moving on the road. If a following driver can obtain more information about the leading vehicle, he/she can take more appropriate response on the road. It is therefore requisite to provide an indicating apparatus of a vehicle for providing more information to a following driver for safety purpose.